An Unspoken Love
by BeingHumanLove
Summary: This my first published story. If you like it please tell me! Disclaimer: i do not own being human or any of its characters bbc does Summary: 2x08 spoilers! Annie relises that she could be losing what she realy wants. Annie/Mitchell
1. Chapter 1

Annie was frightened of life behind the door.

It was the waiting…all the time waiting and waiting.

Sometimes, she wished she could escape. Other times, she wished she would find out what they are waiting for.

But mostly she wished for _him._

Her joy, her friend, her secret love.

Her vampire, Mitchell. He was falling deeper and deeper into his own rage and there was nothing she could do.

All she wanted was to save him…like he saved her.

She wanted desperately to hold him, tell him everything would be fine, that she's there for him.

"L" seemed to be an unlucky letter for him so maybe he should start at the beginning again.

Annie wanted Mitchell, so badly.

If only he wanted her…


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchell sat at the kitchen table, it was different, he hated it, this wasn't their house. Annie wasn't there. Mitchell looked down at his coffee it was black just how he usually like it but Nina had made it. He barely spoke to Nina and George nowadays. He felt isolated. So many emotions anger, regret, sadness…it went through these in such a short space of time. He heard George close the front door he must have been back from his shift at the café. It had been 3 days since Lucy died and since his last message from Annie through the tv screen. The fear in her eyes, she looked so lost in the afterlife. He had made the promise to George to get her back but to be honest he wasn't sure how to do it. George entered the kitchen and looked at Mitchell then began to make himself coffee .

" So what did you do today?" he asked causally

" Walking" Mitchell replied tonelessly

" Mitchell you need to get a job ! Start getting your life back !" George says to him. Mitchell finally looks up at George his eyes told his answer. George sighs and leaves the room. "How could he ever understand". "Without Annie, what do I do with my life…?"


	3. Chapter 3

George sighed as he left the room. Nina was upstairs. Although Lucy had died she still had an interest to find out what went on in her head so she keep Lucy's book. George knew he had snapped at Mitchell for no reason and he knew that Mitchell was going through a hard time with the loss of both Lucy and Annie. But if he had to carry on so did Mitchell. He sat on the stairs taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He didn't want to ask Mitchell what he had done before he left the house mainly because he didn't know if he would be able to face him knowing the truth, for days now Mitchell had been listening to the radio and eating nothing. Every time he looked at George his eyes were full of misery, they weren't black but the iris's were dark. He was pale, it was like he wasn't totally there. George missed Annie also. To see Kemp sent her through the door almost released the rage which he feels once every month. She screamed for him…George got up and continued upstairs until he reached his and Nina's bedroom. He opened the door and saw the woman he loved. Every time he looked at her he wanted to smile. "how did I ever get a girl like her?" he thought regularly. Nina was beautiful and he had hurt her. He had only been trying to protect her!


	4. Chapter 4

The whispering was all around her. She could hear the voices. A collection of souls, different emotions, anger, fear, sadness, all whispering behind different doors. Old Victorian wood to padlocked metal slabs. Annie put her hands over her ears to block out the noise but it didn't help. Why wasn't Mitchell here to hold her? No why wasn't she there with him. Annie kept replaying the last moment she saw him over and over in her head. She wished it hadn't ended that way between them. For god sake she didn't even know if he liked her in that way let alone love her like she loved him! Annie watched as the different ghosts had their numbers called out, she waited trying to take her mind off the men, the men with sticks and ropes…she kept her thoughts to Mitchell and George, all the fantastic times they had. She closed her eyes and wished hard to be back in that wonderful bliss. She went back to the kiss her and Mitchell had shared after Tully had upset her. Annie thought of the feeling of his lips against hers, engrossed in the moment.

" Hello?"

"Mitchell?" Annie opened her eyes to a bewildered ghost . He looked at her like she had gone mad, He made a gesture towards a white door.

"They just called your number!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rain. It never shined here. In a lot of novels authors use the weather to express a character's emotions, if this was Mitchells novel, it would be a thunderstorm right now. He knew George had meant well, really he did, but he couldn't have told George what he felt like. Mitchell stood outside and took another drag on his cigarette. He remembered the kiss him and Annie had all those months ago, the look on her face when she pulled away, how solid she was. God he wanted her. Hearing laughter, Mitchell looked up to see a young couple walking their dog. They had their arms around each other, he kissed her. Mitchell stubbed out the cigarette and walked inside. He pulled a cup down from the cupboard and began to make himself coffee. Annie had always done this for him it was strange for him to do it. He turned and saw it, the door he had walked through had turned into something different. Mitchell felt fear, like he hadn't felt it for a long time. Annie's fear. Oh god her door! She was scared, nervous but another feeling was entering Mitchell…love? Why was she feeling love at a time like this?


	6. Chapter 6

George heard Mitchell shouting from downstairs. He looked at Nina, she seemed as confused as he did. They ran down the staircase and went to the source of the noise. They found him in the kitchen, slumped against the wall. Arm across his chest.

"Mitchell! What happened?" George asked, panicking.

"Annie…"

"What? Did you see her?"

"No her door…They called her number" Mitchell whispered, his devastation was evident.

"Oh my god what do we do?" George shouted

"I…I don't know"

A loud knock at the door made all three of them jump.

"Who could that be?" Mitchell asked

"I have no idea"

George walked out towards the door and slowly reached out for the handle. Nina stayed in the kitchen comforting Mitchell. She began to make him a coffee and got him sitting on a chair rather than on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked gingerly

"I am not sure…I saw her door, I felt her fear Nina, she's so scare…"

He was cut off by Georges scream echoing though the hall to the kitchen and an old familiar voice which filled him with fear. He never thought he'd hear it again.


	7. Chapter 7

She looked at the ghost in disbelief. They couldn't have called her number, she hadn't been waiting that long. She couldn't do it, she couldn't go through the door.

"Hello, its your number"

"I can't" she says

"What you have to!" the ghost protests

" I can't,…" She replies

Annie got up and ran away from the ghost, she ran into the darkness, the never ending darkness until she saw a door. Annie remembered what Skyes told her. She used all her strength to open the door and found herself in the first room. She gasped in surprised maybe she could get back to Mitchell after all…


	8. Chapter 8

Mitchell looked at Nina in shock, no it couldn't't be. They ran out the kitchen and Mitchell's fears were confirmed. Herrick. George had backed away from the door and stood in front of Nina as if to protect her.

" H…. How is this even possible." She whispers. Mitchell walks forward towards the door. Herrick smiles at him.

"What? Surprised to see me? You know what Mitchell. Daisy informed me of your doings after my death and lets just say I am not thrilled."

"How did this even happen?" Mitchell asks Herrick

" George killed you. I saw it" Nina comments. Herrick looks at her.

"Your one of them" he remarks " a Lyco"

Nina stared at him but she says nothing. She feels his gaze on her. George feels her shake slightly , he holds her closer. Herrick laughs. George looks at Herrick in disbelief, How is it even possible for him to be here? First the loss of Annie and now this. What was he going to do to them?


	9. Chapter 9

"You shouldn't be here!"

The other ghosts looked at Annie in disbelief. Ghosts had got out of their seats, others just simply glared, some even shouted. Annie watched the ghosts. She **needed to get out of here. Or she needed Mitchell to come to her. She couldn't stand it any more she needed him. Every single second that was with out him was painful. Losing Mitchell was like a giant fist punching her again and again. Annie thought about Mitchell, the angry shouting of ghosts , the whispers behind the doors they faded. She just wanted to be back to him. The voices around her disappeared completely. Annie focused only on Mitchell, on George and Nina, the little pink house where they held all their secrets and all their memories, where they could be safe from all the outside dangers. The real monsters. She felt tears roll down her cheek. She closed her eyes, isolating herself to the afterlife around her. **

"**I love you, Mitchell" She whispers.**

**She never told him and how she regretted it. Annie felt hands on her shoulders pulling her . She screamed loudly and opened her eyes ready to attack the person,**

"**Annie? Annie!" **

**She had done it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchell was face to face with Herrick

" Leave her alone" He threatened sounding braver than he felt.

Herrick stared at him with dark eyes, he smiled.

" Back to humanity Mitchell, what after your little hiccup?"

Mitchell froze Daisy must have told him .Herrick smiled knowing he made an impact with his words. He looked at George and the woman behind Mitchell.

" Daisy told me about your little hissy fit. 20 people Jesus Mitchell."

George looked confused

"What's he talking about?" He asks

Mitchell's eyes bleed black. He slams the door angrily with unnecessary force. He could hear Herrick's laughter from outside.

"Be seeing you Mitchell!" He shouts.

George and Nina didn't dare bring up the subject as they walked back to the kitchen . Mitchell sat on the stairs trying to figure out what just happened. He sighed and put his face in his hands. A sudden chill went through him. He sat up bolt right and turned to his left. A door had appeared. He went over to it, took a deep breath and opened it. Annie was there eyes closed crying. Without a second hesitation, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her through the doorway and closed the door watching it disappear. Annie screamed and opened her eyes.

" Annie? Annie!" He says shocked

"Mitchell..?" Annie whispers looking at him before bursting into tears. Mitchell held her close as George and Nina ran to the hall and saw the scene. Mitchell looked at her

"Annie are you ok? What happened? He asks

" I..I thought of you" she says

"What? He asks

"I love you"

Annie says quickly without thinking. George and Nina look in surprise. Mitchell takes in the words Annie just said.

" You love me?" he enquires.

Annie couldn't take it back now.

" I love you Mitchell!" She says

Mitchell smiles for the first time in weeks.

" I love you too Annie"

God it felt good to get that out in the open.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I am So Sorry It Took So Long For Me To Write This And That Its Short I am Kind Of Having A Writers Block With This Story Atm! Anyway Hope You Enjoy And Please Review! XX**

Mitchell hadn't been so happy in such a long time. Annie brightened up his life, she was his everything. They lay on his bed together the day after her return and just talked for hours on end.

" I can't believe there was a polar bear in the jungle! I was so confused at Lost"

Annie exclaimed. Mitchell laughed at her comment, he looked into her eyes as she continued to talk about lost and how much she hated it. She noticed and stopped talking. She smiled and held his hand.

" I love you Mitchell"

" I love you too Annie so much, I can't believe I wasn't there for you I am so sorry" Mitchell confessed looking at the bed. Anne touched his face

"You were busy I don't blame you Mitchell!" She smiled again

"But its all over now, lets just move on we are together now"

"Yeah I know" Mitchell looked back up at her.

"It will all be better now" Mitchell said smiling back at her. He hugged her but he began to feel his eyes turn black during the embrace…


	12. Chapter 12

Mitchell tossed and turned, Annie lay beside him. Unable to sleep, she watched him move relentlessly. She wondered what he was dreaming about…

"Mitchell"

"MITCHELL!"

He could hear his name being shouted but he couldn't even see is hands through the darkness.

"Annie?"

He began to walk forward then he broke into a run as he saw the white door shining in the distance.

"Mitchell?"

Her voice was closer now she must be behind the door. He threw it open to a corridor, it stank of blood, he turned but the door had disappeared. The corridor was dimly lit enough that he could see a few feet in front of him.

"What did you do?"

Annie's voice whispered in his ear. The lights became suddenly brighter to revel the train carriage and the carnage that Mitchell and Daisy had left behind them. Bloody bodies were sprawled all over the chairs and tables. Twenty bodies. He stood and looked at what he had done, how many lives had he destroyed? He daren't think. He could almost hear the families sobbing… A voice disturbed the silence.

"You see Mitchell a shark can only ever be a shark"

Herrick was standing in front of him

"Welcome back"

Herrick laughs as his eyes turned black that's when Mitchell awoke with a scream.


End file.
